


Аэропорты

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: Говорят, что аэропорт - это место, где время не существует.





	Аэропорты

**Author's Note:**

> Версия 2.0 =))  
Написано на Акафест.

Говорят, что аэропорт - это место, где время не существует. Возможно, они в чём-то правы, - думал Каменаши, глядя на пожилого мужчину за соседним столом бизнес-лаунжа, наслаждающегося своим виски со льдом в пять утра. На столе перед Каменаши стоял опустошённый шот эспрессо и наполовину пустой стакан воды. Тогда как для его соседа день уже заканчивался, для Каменаши он только начинался: его волосы были недавно уложены, рубашка чуть уловимо пахла свежестью кондиционера для белья, а парфюм только-только перешёл на средние ноты. Впереди его ждал насыщенный рабочий день.

«Каменаши - это всегда строго и по делу» - любил шутить кто-то из его одногруппников. Или бывших одногруппников. Память капризно отказывалась выдавать имя. 

Каменаши улыбнулся своим мыслям и поправил воротник пиджака, висевшего на стуле рядом. Взгляд его скользнул по странице газеты, которую он не глядя взял на входе в лаунж, бросил на стул и о которой совершенно забыл. 

«Длинное интервью с Аканиши Джином специально к релизу нового альбома! Читайте на стр. 6.»

Сердце вдруг пропустило удар. Забавно, что спустя все эти годы что-то внутри ещё отзывается на его имя. Сдержанно разложив газету и пролистав до шестой страницы, Каменаши хмыкнул. И это они называют длинным интервью! 

Девичье хихиканье неподалёку заставило его встрепенуться и опасливо посмотреть в сторону группки молодых девушек, которые что-то негромко обсуждали между собой, не обращая на него абсолютно никакого внимания. 

Ну конечно. Времена изменились. Лет десять назад все девушки лаунджа уже обсуждали бы то, что Каменаши Казуя в открытую читает статью о бывшем одногруппнике. Через пару часов в сети уже появились бы фотографии, а тираж газеты был бы раскуплен. Теперь же его фанатки и фанаты повзрослели, как и он сам. 

В интервью с Аканиши не нашлось ничего нового - длительная работа над альбомом, благодарность детям и жене за поддержку, команде за преданность, релиз 28 июня, ищите во всех магазинах страны, а чуть позже и за её пределами. От очередного вопроса интервьюера о том, каково детям расти в семье с двумя работающими родителями, Каменаши нахмурился. Два года назад Япония успешно приняла Олимпиаду и как будто ненадолго вдохнула свежего воздуха, лицом к лицу столкнувшись с другими культурами и другим мировоззрением, но как только гости уехали, всё вернулось на круги своя и журналисты продолжили задавать свои глупые, одинаковые вопросы.

Ха. Кто бы мог подумать тогда, в десятом году, когда Аканиши ушёл от них, разбив вдребезги всё то, что они с переменным успехом, но так упорно строили, оставляя Каменаши потерянного и с разбитым сердцем, что годы спустя тот самый Каменаши будет злиться из-за некорректных вопросов о семье Джина в интервью, одновременно осуждая политику страны. Кажется, это старость. 

От горьких воспоминаний в груди чуть заметно кольнуло, но боль эта была уже настолько неглубокой, что не причиняла никакого дискомфорта. Даже наоборот, она давно уже стала чем-то привычным и правильным, неотъемлемой частью Каменаши Казуи.

Каме отложил газету и бросил взгляд на табло - его рейс всё ещё был в конце второго экрана. Чёрт бы побрал ночные пересадки и его привычку рано вставать. 

***

\- Каме?

Каменаши оторвал взгляд от постепенно светлеющего горизонта и оглянулся на говорившего, будучи на сто процентов уверенным, что ему послышалось или он обознался. В проходе между стульями кафе стоял Аканиши Джин. Конечно же. Как Каменаши мог обознаться. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь такой нарядный? - Каменаши по-прежнему не мог открыть рот и сказать хоть что-нибудь. - Меня встречаешь?

“Привет. Какой сюрприз. Какими судьбами. Присядешь? Как раз прочитал твоё интервью.” - вертелись ответы в голове Каме, как беспокойные питомцы на выставке собак. В горле пересохло. 

Джин был… не такой. Не такой, каким Каменаши видел его по ТВ и на фото в журналах. Не такой, каким он видел его на светских вечеринках, где они иногда случайно пересекались. Джин не просто молодо выглядел, нет. Джину, стоявшему сейчас перед ним, было немного за двадцать, он был одет во что-то бесформенное и многослойное, был лохмат и чертовски сексуален. 

Кажется, шутка про аэропорты и время была не такой уж шуткой. В том, что сегодня было девятнадцатое апреля, Каме был уверен, но какого года? Газета, которую он только что читал, теперь лежала на столе, как какая-то деталь сна, на которой никак не получалось сосредоточиться - текст постоянно ускользал из сознания, а заголовки расплывались.

Аканиши скинул с плеч бесформенный рюкзак и прошёл к столу, задержавшись на мгновение, чтобы легко сжать плечо Каме и шепнуть на ухо:  
\- Язык проглотил, Казу? Не надо так, он мне может ещё пригодиться...

Пожалуйста, - молил себя Каменаши - пожалуйста, скажи уже что-нибудь. И перестань краснеть, как будто тебе шестнадцать. Аканиши сел напротив, слегка заслоняя собой вид на огромное взлётное поле и едва различимые горы вдали, на которые Каме любовался до их неожиданной встречи. Расслабленный и беззастенчивый, нахальный - да, таким Джин и был в юности.

\- Привет. Ты… - не своим голосом начал Каме и закашлялся. - Ты откуда?

Пока Джин-из-две-тысячи-седьмого рассказывал хорошо известную ему историю своего эпического возвращения из Америки, можно было перевести дух и немного собраться с мыслями. Последнее давалось особенно трудно - в пылу рассказа Джин то и дело задевал коленом бедро Каме и от каждого прикосновения по всему телу разбегался электрический импульс, будто лёгкий разряд дефибриллятора. 

Каме бросил быстрый взгляд на персонал лаунжа, но эпическое воссоединение Акаме как будто никто не заметил - все были заняты своими обычными делами, ни одного взгляда не было брошено в их сторону. За исключением одной дамы из граунд стафф, недовольно скосившей брови на чрезвычайно шумного для пяти утра Аканиши. Могли ли их просто не узнать?..

\- Так что ТЫ здесь делаешь? Да ещё в таком виде? И как ты так здорово подкачался за эти полгода? - вопросы Джина вернули Каме к их столу, колену, руке, зарывшейся в гриву выгоревших на калифорнийском солнце волос, чтобы взлохматить макушку.

Ты и так похож на Симбу, глупый.

\- По работе, - ответил Каменаши разом на все вопросы и кивнул на табло, где его рейс сместился на добрых шесть позиций вверх и больше не двигался. - Ночная пересадка, ранний вылет, беспокойный сон в отеле аэропорта. Всё, что мы любим в этой работе.

Когда его взгляд вернулся к Джину, он отметил лёгкий румянец на щеках бывшего (в данном контексте бывшего ли?) одногруппника и понимающую ухмылку. Внимание красивых тёмных глаз было приковано к стакану воды на столе, грубые гранёные бока которого Каменаши неосознанно поглаживал всё это время. Чёрт бы побрал мышечную память. 

Годы погружения в работу до беспамятства, чтобы только забыть эти чувства к человеку, оставившему Каме на предыдущей странице книги своей жизни, были перечёркнуты за пару минут. Один взгляд на эту ухмылку, и вот Каме снова двадцать и его колотит от прикосновений Джина, от голоса Джина, от дыхания Джина. Как будто он вернулся к давно забытому увлечению и с удивлением обнаружил - в груди ещё достаточно углей, чтобы разжечь от них ритуальный костёр.

Каме едва успел отдёрнуть руку, прежде чем Джин подхватил стакан, и залпом выпил остатки воды. Выпивать залпом стакан любой жидкости - главный навык, который он когда-то привёз из стажировки в Америку.

\- Вижу, ты скучал по мне, - облокотившись на стол и нависнув над Каме, тихо проговорил Джин. - Через пять минут в туалете. У меня с собой.  
Джин многозначительно хлопнул по заднему карману рваных джинс, закусил губу и ушёл в направлении уборных. Всё определённо при нём, - согласился Каменаши, изучая обозначенную джинсами задницу. 

\- Из всех причуд молодости мне предлагают повторить именно секс в общественном туалете, - пробормотал он, поднявшись. - Превосходно.  
Кажется, звук отодвинутого стула услышал весь аэропорт, и по нему все совершенно точно определили, что Каменаши Казуя тридцати шести лет направляется в туалет, чтобы вступить в интимную связь с двадцатитрёхлетним Аканиши Джином, который бросит его через каких-то три года. И почему он думает голосом ведущего вечерних новостей?

За дорогу между кафе и туалетами Каме не успел подумать ни о чём, кроме одного.

\- Джин, я не хочу делать это в туалете. Давай переместимся в мой...

Аканиши быстро втащил его в ближайшую кабинку и заткнул рот поцелуем, который подействовал, как шот обжигающего, дурманящего абсента. Сопротивляться шторму молодых гормонов было бесполезно, как и притворяться, что Каме может взять себя в руки и дойти до номера отеля. Отсюда, с членом в скользких от смазки руках Джина и с искусанными в кровь губами, Каме мог дойти только до оргазма. Самым наикратчайшим путём.

\- Ты изменился, - выдохнул Джин куда-то в висок Каме, когда снова смог говорить. - Как будто повзрослел. Даже парфюм сменил.

\- А ты всё тот же, - фыркнул Каме, затуманенным взглядом наблюдая за тем, как капелька пота стекает по изгибу шеи Джина на спину и растворяется в вороте футболки. Он хочет так же раствориться в Джине. - Как только мир перестанет крутиться, мы переместимся в номер.

\- Ты прав, старым костям нужен хороший матрас.

Каме вздрогнул, мир резко остановился. Что? Не может же знать! 

\- В двадцать три телу уже нужен комфорт, - продолжил Аканиши. - Тебе пока не понять.

Джин слегка отстранился, снова прильнул в долгом, тягучем, как пастила, поцелуе, а потом улыбнулся так, как всегда улыбался только Каме. 

\- Я скучал, - зазвенел в ушах его шепот.

***

Каме не помнил, когда они заснули, но проснулся он точно за час до вылета и сразу почувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Джина нигде не было видно, а номер выглядел так, как будто его там никогда и не было: мусорка была пустой, ванная не использовалась. В отражении зеркала не нашлось засосов, которые Аканиши совершенно точно должен был оставить - подлец всегда оставлял свои метки на самой границе ворота рубашки, чтобы позлить Каме, заставить его постоянно думать о том, как он выглядит в кадре. Стоит признать, в своё время это здорово помогло ему научиться держаться перед камерой.

Конечно, этого и следовало ожидать - уговаривал себя Казуя. Причуды времени не могли навечно оставить его там, в мире, где у них всё ещё впереди. 

Выходя из ванной после экстренного душа, Каме вдруг заметил на зеркале надпись, проявившуюся от пара. Стройные латинские буквы гласили: «Улыбнись. хохо Джин.» 

Каме улыбнулся. Глупо. Как будто ему шестнадцать. В груди развязался какой-то узел, о существовании которого он давным-давно забыл.  
На столике рядом с кроватью Каме нашёл ещё одно послание. Записку, которой здесь не было ещё пять минут назад. Отчего-то слова с трудом фиксировались в сознании, ускользали, но он заставил себя их запомнить:

«Ты храпишь. Я позвоню вечером.

PS Хотел сфоткать тебя спящим, но камера на телефоне такой отстой - тебе как будто тридцать. Хаха.»

Несмотря на огромный ком в горле, мешавший даже просто дышать, Каме рассмеялся до проступивших в уголках глаз слёз, которые он быстро смахнул ладонью. Потом он поправил волосы, давно расставшиеся с идеальной укладкой, и вышел из номера.

Пустой клочок бумаги, в который превратилась записка, он сжёг в курилке перед посадкой. 

В аэропорту не существует времени - теперь Каме знал это лучше всех. Но ещё он знал, что после работы напишет Джину, поздравит с новым альбомом и пригласит его выпить, как в старые-добрые.


End file.
